Más que un color de ojos
by Lily A. Morthan
Summary: Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡Primera vez!" del foro "First Generation: The story before books". Disclaimer: Albus, así como otros personajes que reconozcan son propiedad de J.wling. La primera vez que Albus se dio cuenta del color de sus ojos, su vida cambió, comenzando con un ciclo que más que un ciclo fue un legado. Y todo gracias a una fotografía en la pared.


La primera vez que me di cuenta del color de mis ojos fue cuando vi una foto de la abuela Lily colgada junto a todas las fotografías familiares. Tenía tres años, caminaba torpemente por el pasillo buscando a James para que jugara conmigo y la encontré, allí en la pared, sonriendo a la vez que se apartaba el cabello que le caía en la cara por el viento.

Papá se acercó a mí y miró la foto de la abuela con nostalgia. Según él, estuve mirándolo todo el rato que se quedó en el pasillo hasta que me guindé de su pantalón y él me alzó en brazos.

—Ella, es Lily Evans, tu abuela—me presentó a la fotografía.

Al parecer lo único que llegué a hacer fue reírme. Papá me miró fijamente y se quitó los lentes.

—Tienes sus ojos igual que yo, ¿ves?— Pasé mis manos por sus ojos y volteé hacia la foto de la abuela.

Lo que pasó después, es mejor conocido en casa como «EL GRAN MOMENTO DE AL», sí, en mayúsculas, porque mamá se sintió tan conmovida por mi primera muestra de magia que no dudó dos segundos en hacer de ello un gran acontecimiento; incluso invitó a los tíos Ron y Hermione para que celebraran con ellos.

«¿Por qué mamá hizo tanto alboroto? James dijo que con él estuvo más tranquila, y que recuerde, con Lily tampoco fue tan exagerado», recuerdo haberle preguntado a papá cuando terminó de contarme—por supuesto, yo no me acordaba mucho de las cosas que me pasaron a los tres años, él tuvo que decirme todo—. Sonrió, de una forma cariñosa y nostálgica antes de responderme:

—Luego de eso, cada vez que veías algo verde por la casa lo hacías levitar—sonrió—. Ginny se emocionó tanto porque le pareció muy tierno, ni hablar de Hermione—se rió y yo reí junto a él—. Digamos que ese día te diste cuenta de que tenías los ojos verdes— dijo, y así era, desde que tengo memoria me encanta el verde, pero no cualquier verde, el verde esmeralda.

Llámenme egocéntrico todo lo que quieran, pero es mi color favorito y nunca, en los diecisiete años que llevo de vida he cambiado de opinión. De hecho, a excepción del abuelo James, papá y mi hermano, era el único que nunca había tenido una fijación con una pelirroja.

Tenía todo un séquito de primas pelirrojas, estaba tan habituado al color rojizo de sus cabellos que cada vez que veía a una chica caliente pero pelirroja, mis ganas se iban al suelo; en cambio, un día me encontré con Ella.

Lena...

Era una Slytherin al igual que yo, estaba dos años por debajo de mí, pero era la cosa más hermosa que haya visto. Tenía el cabello castaño y ondulado que por muy marica que suene, cada vez que pasaba junto a mí me hinundaba las fosas nasales de su delicioso aroma y me dejaba en KO; además, estaba más que demasiado buena, era endemoniadamente caliente. Pero lo mejor de todo no eran sus labios llenos, ni su cuerpo de infarto, ni su cabello...eran sus ojos, ojos verde esmeralda enmarcados por largas, risadas y tupidas pestañas.

Lena fue definitivamente mi primer amor, y lo sigue siendo, pues he estado detrás de ella desde que estoy en quinto año. La única maldita tradición de los Potter que he seguido: estar detrás de una chica años para luego salir y con ella y tal vez casarte.

La última parte no me molestaba en lo absoluto, ¡pero vamos! ¡He estado enamorado de ella tres años!

Bufé fastidiado acarreando conmigo mi baúl y el de Lily.

•

Salí por fin de mi última clase, luego de un infinito sermón sobre los EXTASIS. Caminé por los pasillos de las mazmorras hasta la entrada de mi sala común, pero cuando me dispuse a decir la contraseña, el muro de piedra se abrió dejando a pasar a una chica de quinto año que reconocí bien.

—Hola, Lena—la saludé, ella se detuvo y me sonrió.

—Hola Al—me respondió. Sentí mi sonrisa ensancharse y sin percatarme comencé a caminar junto a ella.

Transitábamos por pasillos solitarios y oscuros debido a la hora, nuestros pasos eran lentos y acompasados, nuestras manos se rozaban y podía sentir su aroma invadiéndome de nuevo.

Comencé a caminar más lento sin que ella se percatara. Eran demasiadas cosas. Sus caderas balanceándose, la mirada que acababa de lanzarme... Troté un poco hasta ponerme a su altura y de improviso la detuve de la muñeca.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, verde contra verde, tranquilidad contra desenfreno. Apoyé mi cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro y aspiré profundamente, ella se dejó caer contra la pared de piedra tras nosotros.

Era ahora o nunca.

Su respiración se aceleró cuando comencé a olfatear desde la base de su cuello hasta detrás de su oreja, en todo el camino mis labios entre abiertos fueron rozando su piel erizada. Sonreí.

Si pensaban que James era el seductor empedernido y que yo era un tranquilo terrón de azúcar...se equivocaron.

—Me gustas desde quinto, ¿lo sabes?— Ella negó con la cabeza. La tomé de la cintura y la jalé hacia mí, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—Albus...—comenzó a balbucear nerviosa, sus manos estaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo y sus ojos seguían clavados en los míos, sin desenfocar su objetivo en ningún momento—. No sé cómo decirte ésto.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, sintiéndome nervioso de la nada la solté y dejé el espacio libre para que pudiera despegarse de la pared; en cambio, ella pasó sus manos tras mi cuello, enredó sus dedos en los cabellos de mi nuca y se puso de puntillas mirando fijamente mis labios. La sostuve fuertemente de la cintura, agachando mi cabeza para alcanzar sus labios, pero fue ella la que se apoderó de los míos aferrándose a mí.

Aproveché para subir mis manos por su espalda y acercala aún más a mí. Mordí su labio inferior y pasé la punta de mi legua por él lentamente, un leve gemido se escapó de sus labios dejándolos entre abiertos para mí. No tardé en introducir mi lengua dentro de su boca y jugar con la suya hasta que mis pulmones me dieron la alerta. Me separé con los ojos aún cerrados, los fui abriendo lentamente y apoyé mi frente en la suya.

—¿Eso es un sí?—Ella sonrió y asintió antes de besarme de nuevo.

Así fue como mi primer noviazgo comenzó.

•

—¡Por Morgana, Scorpius!— Se quejó Lena sentada en mis piernas en uno de los sillones de cuero negro de la sala común—. No puedes ir por ahí tirando los corazones de las manzanas que terminas de comer y llamando a los elfos para que los recojan—le reprendió.

Scorpius me lanzó una mirada suplicante, sonreí de medio lado antes de alzar la barbilla de Lena con mis dedos y plantarle un largo y suave beso en los labios. Escuché como el cuerpo rendido de Scorpius caía como un peso muerto sobre el sofá en el que estaba junto con la frase «necesito una novia».

Ya estábamos en mayo, mañana sería el Baile por los Caídos, el que se hacía cada año para celebrar la batalla de Hogwarts de 1998. Lena y yo llevábamos casi ocho meses juntos y yo estaba más feliz que nunca.

Las cosas eran relativamente fáciles considerando que ella se encerraba en las tardes en la biblioteca para los TIMOS y yo igual para los EXTASIS. Ya casi me graduaba y temía dejar a Lena sola, a merced de la bandada de buitres que no esperaban ni dos segundos cuando yo me iba para caerle encima.

Scorpius me repetía una y otra vez: «Tranquilo, seguro eres como toda tu familia y te terminas casando con ella, para qué preocuparte, más bien diviértete mientras estemos lejos». Scorpius y yo nos iríamos en vacaciones junto con mi familia a Francia, mientras que Lena se marcharía a Grecia con su hermano mayor, también durante el verano.

•

Empujé las maletas al ascensor y marqué el piso con el codo, sosteniendo en una mano las llaves y en la otra mi teléfono. Mudarme había sido uno de los mejores cambios luego de mi compromiso con Lena. Sonreí.

Fui patéticamente cursi, en la graduación, allí en la fiesta con mis padres brindando junto a mis tíos, primos y Lena siendo examinada exhaustivamente por Victoire quien recién la estaba conociendo, me paré en la tarima junto a tres chicos mas de cada casa y di mi discurso. Al final di las gracias a todo aquellos que me hicieron ser lo que soy, metí la mano en mi túnica nervioso e hice un conjuro no verbal.

—Lena—comencé—, mira en la mesa— ella buscó y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver la cajita de terciopelo frente a ella—. Ábrela— le ordené.

Y así lo hizo, la abrió con lentitud, desde donde estaba pude notar su nerviosismo, cuando miró el contenido exclamó encantada y corrió hacia mi. Me bajé de la tarima con los brazos abiertos para recibirla, pero lo que hizo me descolocó por completo, me pegó en la nuca, me regaño por hacerla ver así frente a todos y luego me besó, me besó como nunca y me sentí completo.

Ahora, luego del verano, regresaba a mi nuevo departamento. En el edificio sólo había un departamento por piso, por lo que cuando el ascensor se abrió, lo que me recibió fue...Lena, con una sonrisa enorme que me contagió cuando saltó sobre mí.

•

No sabes lo que es nerviosismo hasta que llega el día de tu boda, y no sabes que es nerviosismo extremo hasta que tu esposa está en una habitación en San Mungo a punto de tener a tu primer hijo.

Pasé horas sentado en la sala de espera, me había negado rotundamente a presentarme en la habitación durante el parto porque sabía que no lo iba a saber manejar. Mi paciencia se estaba agotando y cada vez me sentía más nervioso, a mi alrededor estaba toda familia tanto mía como de Lena, descontando a los que no aguantaron y fueron a comer.

Una medimaga entró en la sala con una sonrisa y nos hizo señas para que la siguiéramos.

Cuando entré en la habitación mi corazón se expandió más o menos un kilómetro. Lena, acostada y sudorosa con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos. Una risa se escapó de sus labios.

—Te mataré cuando lleguemos a casa por hacerme pasar por esto Albus Potter—murmuró con total tranquilidad, como si estuviera volando en las nubes.

—Analgésicos—aclaró la medimaga y todas las personas tras de mí soltaron un sonido de entendimiento.

•

Lily era malditamente idéntica a Lena, a excepción de que su cabello era liso al igual que el mío. El nombre fue mi idea, apenas vi que abría sus ojos y dos hermosos iris de color esmeralda aparecieron.

Caminaba a su lado en el andén, así como mis padres lo hicieron conmigo la primera vez que me presenté allí para ir a Hogwarts; el primer año de Lily era una de las cosas más emocionantes que nos habían pasado desde que Lena murió.

No pasaron muchos años después del nacimiento de Lily cuando Lena enfermó de gravedad sin darse cuenta, un día simplemente cayó inconsciente y no volvió a despertar. Fue la primera vez que tuve una decepción amorosa y que forma de tenerla, me desmoralicé a un punto que ni siquiera le prestaba atención a Lily, a menudo yo estaba encerrado deprimido mientras Scorpius y su prometida estaban allí cuidando de ella, hasta que él casi me mató a golpes y gritos y me hizo entrar en razón.

Ahora, ayudaba a mi hija a subirse al tren y me despedía de ella, el expreso de Hogwarts ya comenzaba a avanzar rumba al primer año de Lily. Sonreí agitando mi mano.

—¡Nos vemos en navidad, amor!— Le grité, ella me sonrió igual que su madre lo hacía y me lanzó un beso antes de perderse de mi vista.

•

Bajaba las escaleras con mi nieta en brazos. Alice era rubia como su padre—malditos genes Malfoy—, pero gracias a Merlín la genética había fallado a favor de Lily y tenía unos impresionantes ojos verdes que seguían la tradición.

Luego de todo, mi hija había terminado casada con el hijo de mi mejor amigo, el primer Malfoy en la historia con un nombre normal. Solía burlarme mucho de eso. Elliot tenía esa mirada atontada cada vez que Lily estaba con él, la misma que pude reconocer en mí mismo unos cuantos años atrás cuando Lena vivía.

Nos quedamos en la sala de estar de la mansión y me quedé viendo la pared del fondo. Era igual a la que tenía papá en el pasillo en el Número 12: repleta de fotos de la familia que se movían con rostros sonrientes que miraban hacia la cámara.

Me acerqué con Alice y la acomodé en mis brazos antes de recorrer cada fotografía con mis ojos. Estaban los Malfoy desde Draco y Astoria, hasta Scorpius y su esposa, luego venían los Potter, que se remontaban desde mis abuelos hasta llegar a mí. Entonces mis ojos se fijaron en las similitudes. Casi como si las hubieran colocado de esa forma para que la gente las pudiera apreciar, estaban las fotos de la Abuela Lily, de papá, mía, de Lena, Lily y de Alice, todos con los mismos ojos pero con miradas diferentes sonreíamos a la cámara en nuestros mejores momentos.

Hice que Alice volteara y le señalé la foto de Lena.

—¿Ves allí?— Ella asintió—. Es tu abuela Lena. A diferencia de mí cuando tenía su edad, Alice la miró fijamente y luego posó sus ojos verdes en los demás que se parecían.

—Son como los míos—habló en voz clara pero infantil.

La acerqué un poco más, sus dedos recorrieron todos los rostros de ojos esmeralda y una hermosa sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Sonreí junto a ella.

La primera vez que me di cuenta que mis ojos eran verdes mi vida cambió.

Tuve mi primera muestra de magia.

Mi primer amor.

Mi primera novia.

Mi primera hija.

Mi primer decepción amorosa a manos de la muerte.

Y ahora sólo espero que Alice, así como lo hicimos todos, le dé un significado diferente a sus ojos, porque más allá de un simple color, para mí fueron el inicio y el final de la historia.


End file.
